superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie credits
Opening Logos * Paramount · A Viacom Company * Nickelodeon Movies Opening Titles * Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Nickeldeon Movies Production * with the participation of Cartoon Network Studios, Cartoon Network, MTV Animation, Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Nickelodeon Digital Animation Studios and Nickelodeon Network * In association with United Plantkon Pictures * "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" Ending Credits * Directed and Produced by: Stephen Hillenburg * Written and Storyboarded by: Derek Drymon & Tim Hill & Stephen Hillenburg & Kent Osborne & Aaron Springer & Paul Tibbitt * Based on a Story and the Series Created by: Stephen Hillenburg * Producer: Julia Pistor * Executive Producers: Albie Hecht, Gina Shay, Derek Drymon * Sequence Directors: Derek Drymon, Mark Osborne * Director of Photography: Jerzy Zielinski * Production Designer: Nick Jennings * Editors: Lynn Hobson, Timothy J. Borquez * Supervising Animation Director: Alan Smart * Lead Storyboard Artist: Sherm Cohen * Animation Directors: Dong Kun Won, Yu Mun Jeong, Hoon Choi, Hee Man Yang, Sang Kyun Shin * Music by: Gregor Narholz * Executive Music Producer: Karyn Rachtman * Line Producer: Aaron Parry * Associate Producer: Ramsey Naito * Story Edited by: Tim Hill Main Cast * (In Order of Appearance) ** Tom Kenny as SpongeBob ** Candi Milo as Brother ** Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs ** Rodger Bumpass as Squidward ** Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star ** Mr. Lawrence as Plankton ** Jill Talley as Karen (The Computer Wife) ** Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy ** Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff ** Jeffrey Tambor as King Neptune ** Scarlett Johansson as Mindy ** Alec Baldwin as Dennis ** David Hasselhoff as Himself Cast * (in Order of Apperance) ** Squinty the Pirate - Kristopher Logan ** Bonesy the Pirate - D.P. FitzGerald ** Scruffy the Pirate - Cole McKay ** Stitches the Pirate - Dylan Haggerty ** Captain Bart the Pirate - Bart McCarthy ** Inky the Pirate - Henry Kingi ** Tiny the Pirate - Randolph Jones ** Upper Deck the Pirate - Paul Zies ** Fingers the Pirate - Gerard Griesbaum ** Tangles the Pirate - Aaron Hendry ** Gummy the Pirate - Maxie Santillan ** Leatherbeard the Pirate - Peter DeYoung ** Tango the Pirate - Gino Montesinos ** Pokey the Pirate - John Siciliano ** Cookie the Pirate - David Stifel ** Martin the Pirate - Alex Baker ** Sniffy the Pirate - Robin Russell ** Salty the Pirate - Tommy Schooler ** Stovepipe the Pirate - Ben Wilson ** Dooby the Pirate - Jose Zelaya ** Usher - Mageina Tovah ** Concession Guys - Chris Cummins, Todd Duffey ** Narrator, Gary, Clay, Tough Fish #2, Twin #2, Houston Voice - Tom Kenny ** Man Cop, Phil, Perch Perkins, Waiter, Attendant #1, Thug #1, Coughing Fish, Twin #1, Frog Fish Monster, Freed Fish, Sandals - Dee Bradley Baker ** Reporter, Driver, Ice Cream Lady - Sirena Irwin ** Fish #4 - Rodger Bumpass ** Fish #2, Chum Customer, Local Fish - Bill Fagerbakke ** Fish #7, Attendant #2 (Lloyd) - Mr. Lawrence ** Old Lady - Jill Talley ** Pearl - Lori Alan ** Fish #3, Tough Fish #1 (Victor) - Tom Wilson ** Captain of the Guards - Philip Proctor ** Squire, Goofy Goober Announcer, Thief - Carlos Alazraqui ** Prisoner - Joshua Seth ** Singing Goofy Goober - Tim Blaney ** The Screamer, Voice of Fisherman - Derek Drymon ** Laughing Bubble - Aaron Springer ** Cyclops Diver - Aaron Hendry ** Voice of the Cyclops - Neil Ross ** Voice of the Parrot - Stephen Hillenburg ** Fisherman - Michael Patrick Bell * Digital Art Director: Tania Francisco * Production Manager: Andrew Egiziano * Additional Casting by: Carroll Day Kimball, Paula Kaplan Storyboard * Production Storyboard Artists: Caleb Meurer, Mike Roth, Tuck Tucker, Erik C. Wiese, Kurt Dumas * Storyboard Revisionists: Zeus Cervas, Heather Martinez, Ted Seko Design * Character Designers: Thaddeus Paul Couldron, Sherm Cohen, Todd White, Carey Yost * Conceptual Character Designers: Tim Bjorkland, Kaz, Craig Kellman, Bobby London, Doug Allen, Aaron Springer * Background Designer: Kenny Pittenger * Prop Designer: Thaddeus Paul Couldron Layout * Layout Supervisor: Marco Cinello * Layout Artists: Casey Alexander, Fides Cutierrez, Karen Hamrock, Audrey Steadman * Layout Revisionist: Eduardo Acosta Los Angeles Animation Crew * Animation Timing Directors: Andrew Overtoom, Tom Yasumi * Animatic Assembly Supervisor: Andy Tauke * Animation Supervisor: Frank Molieri * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Scott Mansz * Animators: Rob Boutilier, Wayne Carlisi, Crystall Chesney, Mike Roth * Effects Animator: John Bermudes * Clean-Up Supervisor: Derek L'Estrance * Lead Key Clean-Up: Michele Secilia * Clean-Up Crew: Aidan Flynn, Yoon Sook Nam, Phillip Sung * Background Painters: Peter Bennett, Kit Boyce, Andy Clark, Wesley Paguio * Digital Background Artist: Carolyn Cuske * Color Modelist: Dene Ann Heming * Checker and Translator: Misoon Kim * Supervising Production Coordinator: T. Aszur Hill * Supervising Editorial Coordinator: Leslie Barker * Layout and Art Direction Coordinator: Mike Bodkin * Production Coordinator: Meredith Layne * Background and Animation Coordinator: Louis Moulinet * Outsourcing Coordinator: Van Starling * Editorial Coordinator: Mary Bills * Casting & Recording Supervisor: Jennie Monica * Assistant Production Coordinator: Peter Busch * Assistant Layout Coordinator: Joseph A. Ciardina * 1st Assistant Editor: Rich Dietl * Assistant Editor: Robert Hedland * Assistant to Stephen Hillenburg: Nathan W. Johnson * Assistant to Julia Pistor: Nike Williams, Danielle L. Vauchn * Assistant to Gina Shay: Gabrielle A. Thomas Additional Artists * Additional Storyboard Artist: Carson Kugler * Additional Background Design: Paula Spence * Additional Animators: Roberto Casale, Roger Chaisson, Philip Pignotti, William Waldman, Matt Williames * Additional Effects Animators: Noe Carcia, Rodd Miller * Additional Clean-Up Artists: Daniel Bond, Karenia Kaminski, Tad Huu Nguyen * Digital Ink and Painter: Eddie Bakshi * Claymation by: Mark Caballero, Seamus Walsh, Chris Finnegan Technology * Head of Technology: David Krause * Pre-Production Technology Support: Tim Avery, Val Dela Rosa * Production Database Developers: Matthew Hullum, Katherine Simpson * Production Office Coordinator: Martha Grace * Editorial Assistant: Kelly Donnellan * Animatic Assembly Assistants: Casey Alexander, Aaron Alexovich, Dale A. Smith, Jung A. Yoo * Track Readers: Dale Berry, Michael Edmonds, Armetta Hamlett * Marking Projects Coordinators: T. Aszur Hill, Gabrielle A. Thomas, Mary Bills * Pre-Production Management: Tok Braun, Donna Castricone, Monica Mitchell * Post Production Assistant: Jonathan Farbowitz * Additional Coordinator: Danielle L. Vaughn * Production Assistants: Jason Dodson, Aaron Brown, Todd Duffey, Tarsus Toas Jackson, Adam Lagattuta, Uma Nithipalan, Michael Ozmun, Eric Schlegel, Ryan Spence * Script Transcription: Brian Stampnitsky, Charlie Stickney Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Studios, Inc. * Executive Producer in Charge: Nikki Vanzo * Supervising Producer in Los Angeles: Hyejoon Yun * Production Manager: Chul Ho Kim * Production Coordination: Yeon Hwa Joeng * Production Translation: Young Won Kim * Production Assistants: Joeng Yeol Park, Sang Lae Lim, Young Nam Lee * Additional Animation Directors: Dong Soo Lee, Jun Hee Yoo * Animators: Sook Taek Jung, Soo Jung Kang, Byung Choon Choi, Mi Kyung Myung, Yoo Sung Kim, Kun Ha Shin, Young Mi Jung, Sung Hoon Kim, Ki Soung, Young Dal Choi, Sung Hee Yim, In Ho Kim, Hyuk Joong Kwon, Seong Hee Jang, Soek Kyoo Kim, Sun Young Kim, Jae Young Kim, Myoung Sook Cha, Mal Sook Kim, Yoon Min Cho, Seung Jin Yoo, Byung Hwa Lee, Hyung Tae Kim * Assistant Animation - Chief: Sung Soon Cho * Assistant Animation: Jung Won Byun, Ji Young Son, Haw Soon Lee, Sun Ok Yoo, Hyun Mi Jung, Jung Ah Kang, So Young kang, Mi Jin Han, Jin Sook Kim, Kyung Ja Oh, Bo Young Koo, Bo Min Kim, Hye Jin Cho, Mi Yeon Bang, Kap Soo Baek, Jin Hee Kim, Hae Kyoung Lee, Jin Young Yu, Sun Mi Lee, Lee Sang Eun, Hyung Ju Lim, Eun Hee Kim, Hee Joeng Park, Eun Ju Hwang, Eung Young Seo, Eun Ju Ji, Soo Kyoung Lim, So Hee Lee * Animation Checkers: Jong Bum Park, Hye Ja Kim Background Painting * Background Painting - Chiefs: Eun Seo Park, Kyung Hee Kang * Background Painters: Eun Young Lee, Soo Eun Ahn, Min Jeong Seo, Hyoung Hak Han, Pil Sueng Shin, Mi Young Lee * Digital Background: So Yeon Choi, Sun Young Jang * Background Painting Supervisor: Yong Nam Park Ink and Paint * Head of USAnimation Digital Dept.: Woo Sung Joeng * Digital System - Chief: Hae Jin Park * Digital System: Jung Hee Yim, Seung Woo Hong, Eun Ha Park, Sang Keum Shin * Digital Scan: Hyun Joo Lee, Hyun Joo Park, Na Young Kim * Digital Ink & Paint - Chief: Soo Jin Yim * Digital Ink & Painters: Hyun Ah Kim, Ki Nam An, Kang Jae Lee, Oo Hee Kim, Young In Choi, Hye Sun An, Seung Ok Shing, Kwi Ok Kim, Eun Young Kim, Ok Seeon Ji, Hye Yeop Yoon, Jung Hee Yim, Young Sook Hong, Nam Young Jung, Jin Hee Kim * Digital Camera - Chief: Se Ho Na * Digital Camera: Hyun Wook Cho, Min Seok Ji, Tae Hoon Lee Los Angeles Crew * Art Director: Tristan Bourne * Art Department Coordinator: Drew P. Houpt * Set Decorator: Kathy Lucas * Camera Operator: Cris Lombardi * Sound Mixer: David Kelson * 1st Assistant Camera: Mark Santoni * 2nd Assistant Camera: Scott Ronnow * Loader: Roger Wall * Steadicam Operator: Bill Brummond * Aerial Director of Photography: Larry Blanford * Boom Operator: Jesse Kaplan * Script Supervisor: Anna Maria Quintana * Costume Supervisor: Jennifer Jansen * Property Master: Tim Wiles * Assistant Property Master: Chuck Askerneese * Production Coordinator: Gabriela Rios * Assistant Production Coordinator: Jean Nakahara * Production Secretary: Jessica Tate * Make-Up Department Head: Art Anthony * Key Make-Up Artist: Myke Michaels * Hair Stylist: Barbara Cantu * Chief Lighting Technician: Kelly Clear * Asst. Chief Lighting Technician: Christopher Culliton * Set Lighting Technicians: Willie Dawkins, Damon Liebowitz, Terence McNally * Chief Rigging Technician: Donna Vega * Assistant Chief Rigging Technician: Jeff Orsa * Rigging Electric: Joseph M. Ressa * First Company Grip: Brian H. Reynolds * Second Company Grip: Toulouse Holliday * Dolly Grip: Fred Cooper * Grips: Timothy Day, Joseph Presson, Niel Williams * First Company Rigging Grip: Mark Smith * Second Company Rigging Grip: Jon "Scooter" Cousins * Special Effects Coordinator: Brian Tipton * Special Effects Forepersons: Matt McDonnell, Mark Noel * Special Effects Welder: Josh King * On-Set Effect Technicians: Corey Pritchett, Terry King, Carolyn Finken, Greg McDougal * Welding Technician: Samuel Dean * Effects Water Technician: Daniel Ossello * Pre-Visualization Artist: Casey Schatz * Leadperson: A.T. "Tommy" Samona * Buyer: Kristen L. Gassner * Set Dressers: Bobby Fruge, James Barrows, Art Vasenius * Location Manager: Greg Alpert * Assistant Location Manager: Michael Louis * Security Gaffer: Richard "Curly" Lopez * Extra Casting Associate: Mohammed Hassan * Extras Casting: Jennifer Alessi, Sande Alessi, Kristan Berona * Construction Coordinator: Karen Higgins * General Foreperson: Steve Kissick * Propmaker Gang Bosses: Mats Holmberg, Dave Ott * Propmakers: Robert Espinoza, Jeff Goldberg, Keith McGee * Labor Foreperson: Steve Valenzuela * Laborer: Alex Ciron * Paint Supervisor: Bob Denne * Painters: Bob Denne, Sr., Thomas Gibson * On-Set Painter: Robert Schaefer II * Catering by: Chef Robert * Chef: Steve Watson * Assistant Chefs: Benjamin Reyes, Horacio Vasquez * Craft Service: Michael Kehoe * 1st Assistant Auditor: David Hickey * Accounting Clerk: Bekki Hunter * Construction Estimator: Laurie Arnow-Epstein * Assistant to Mr. Osborne: Chris Cummins * Assistants to Mr. Hassehoff: Heather Bogdanovich, Charlene Bergman * Production Assistants: Mike Delpolito, J.T. Bock, William Dicenso * Video Assist: Alex Cacciarelli * Transportation Consultant: Joel Marrow * Transportation Captain: Randy Cantor * Transportation Co-Captain: Rodney Lee Bennett * Animals Provided by: Bob Dunn Animal Service * Safety Consultant: Paul Holehous * Medic: Robert Caballero * Marine Coordinator: Mike Neipris * Water Safety: Rene Herrera * Boat Captain: Jeff Pielet * Stunt Rigger: Jared Eddo * Stunt Coordinator: Pat Romano * Stunts: Thomas J. Bahr, Alex Daniels, Andy Gill, James Halty, Douglas Neithercut, Robert McDougall * Puppeteers: Jonathan Silsby, Anthony Gardner, Russell Shinkle * Miniatures Lead Sculptor: Joe Schmidt * Miniatures Sculptors: Al Evans, Robert Tolone Make Up Effects and Animatronic Effects by Tony Gardner and Alterian Inc. * Supervisor: Conor McCullagh * Sculpting: Lilo Tauvao * Molding: Anthony McCray, Howie Adams * Mechanical Design: Russ Shinkle * Special Makeup Effects: Thomas W. Floutz * Paint Supervisor: Vance Hartwell * Hair Supervisor: Ursala Hawks * Prosthetics Application: Tim Huizing, Thom Floutz * Prosthetic and Animatronic Effects: Jerry Constantine, Allen Barlow, Anthony McCray Florida Crew * Production Consultant: Nate Bruckner * On-Set Dresser: Jim Williams * 1st Assistant Camera: Chris Fisher * Loader: Shayna Alpert * Assistant Props: Andrew Wert * Painter: Carla Bailey Peters * Sound Mixer: Mark Weber * Boom Operator: Kevin Cherchiai * Production Assistants: Kelly Pontillo, Jorge Senisse, Magdey Vigoa * Animal Wrangler: Tammy Blackburn * Additional Hair: Paulette Schoen * Additonal Make-Up: Susie Pfifter, Kelly Nagle * Dolly Grip: Luciano Rodriguez * Grips: Kurt Glasser, Tony Janssen, Alan Malatesta * Electricians: Bob Baker, Barry Lopez, Scott Stuart, Mark Wostak * Marine Consultant: Mike McGuire * Captain: Jay Palamino * Camera Boat Captain: Mike Bomar * Boat Operator: Luke Halpin * Utility Boat Deckhand: Brendo "Bubba" Willard * Tug Boat Operators: Jim Forholt, Allen Kurkland * Deckhand: Mike Metz * Underwater Tech: Daniel J. Yates * Medic: Fred Moyse Digital Production by Warner Bros. Animation * Associate Producer: Steve Wilzbach Digital Background * Digital Background Painter Supervisor: Dennis Venizelos * Digital Background Painters: Chris Duncan, Craig Kelly, Micki Zurcher * Mark-Up: Gale A. Raleigh * Scanners: Dave Bonnel, Don Shump * Digital Painters: Lisa Leonardi-Knight, Gina Evans, Kathy Baur, Janet Zoll, Nancy Bihary-Fiske, Dirk von Besser * Digital Paint Mark-Up: Stacy Gleed * Animation Checkers: Edwin Shortess, Penelope Sevier Final Scene Planning * Final Scene Planning Supervisor: Gina Bradley * Final Scene Planners: Kim Patterson, Bingo Ferguson, Dan Larsen, Darin Drew, Steve Mills, Rick Moser Digital Effects * Digital Effects Supervisor: Miae Kim * Digital Effects Artists: Joe Tseng, Rick Echevarria, Nadja Bonacina, Annie Wong, Jeff Defalquie Color Compositing * Color Compositing Supervisor: Sylvia Filcak * Color Compositors: Constance Allen, Sarah Jane King, Pam Kleyman, Claire Williams, Allison Jota, Brandon Block Final Check * Final Check Supervisor: Dennis Bonnell * Final Checkers: Doug Tiano, Louie Jhocson, Helen O. Flynn Production * Assistant Production Managers: Shannon Calde, Amy Wu * Animation Coordinators: Mike Verano, Ben Kalina * Production Accountmant: Zeba Fahid * High Definition Editorial Services: Valance Eisleben * HD Assembly by: Whitney Gearin * 3D Animation by: Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe Technology * Technology Support: Goerge Aluzzi, Alan Hagge, Alexi Pierre, Steve Klavett, Steven Seed * ACME Digital Specialist Supervisor: James Hathcock * ACME Digital Specialist: Pauline Gallimard * Color Management Supervision: Bill Baggelaar Visual Effects by WBA Visual Effects Production Management * Visual Effects Supervisor: Brad Kuehn * Visual Effects Producer: Lori J. Nelson * Visual Effects Production Manager: Blaine Whitney * Assistant Visual Effects Production Manager: Gabrielle Barrerre Robinson Compositing * Compositing Supervisor: Dan Levitan * Compositing TDs: Beth Block, Charles Meredith, Christopher Dawson, Gilbert Conzales, Hugo Dominguez, Mathias Frodin, Rimas Juchnevicius, Jon Tanimoto, Chris S. Watts * Digital Compositor: Craig Crawford Big Removal Department * Paint TDs: Christine Cram, Barbara A. Bordo Rotoscoping Department * Rotoscoping TDs: Wally Chin, Laura Murillo Computer Graphics * CG Supervisor: Manny Wong * CG TD - FX: Brett Boggs, John A. Armstrong * CG TD - Lighting and FX: Jongo Yuk Visual Effects Editorial * Assistant VFX Editor: Daniel Arkin Data i/O * Production Support Engineers: Doug Luberts, Matt J. Popham On-Set Support * VFX On-Set PA: Edward Pedersen * Animation Catering by: Boyz in the Kitchen Sound/Music Departments * Supervising Sound Editor: Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. * Supervising Sound Designer: Jeff Hutchins * Sound Effects Editors: Thomas Syslo, Eric Freeman, Doug Andorka, Marc Mailand, Roy Braverman, Rick Hromadka, Keith Dickens, Tony Orozco, Timothy J. Garrity, Gabriel Rosas * Dialogue Editors: Roy Braverman, Matthew Brown, Tony Ostyn, Gabriel Rosas * ADR Editors: Roy Braverman, Matthew Brown, Tony Ostyn * Foley Editors: Roy Braverman, Brian Mars, Scott Tinsley * Assistant Sound Editor: Daisuke Sawa * Foley Artists: Sarah Monat, Robin Harlan * Foley Mixer: Randy K. Singer * ADR Mixer: Bob Baron * ADR Recordist: Chris Navarro * ADR Voice Casting: Joyce's Voices * Voice Casting Assistant: Jonanna Weirauch * Digital Sound Editing by: Hacienda Post Inc. * Re-Recording Mixers: Patrick Cyccone, Michael Keller * Additional Mixing: Timothy J. Borquez, Cas, Doug Andorka, Eric Freeman * Original Dialogue Recordist: Larry Winer * Production Dialogue Recording Engineers: Mark Howlett, Carlos Sotolongo * Dolby Sound Consultant: Jim Wright * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post Inc., Salami Studios, Inc., Advantage Audio, Inc. * Knee Slapping Sound Effects Courtesy of: Kent Osborne * Music Orchestrated and Conducted by: Gregor Narholz * Music Performed by: The London Metropolitan Orchestra * Additional Music by: Andrew Paley * Orchestra Leader: Peter Manning * Orchestra Contractor: Andy Brown * Recorded and Mixed by: Peter Cobbin * Recorded and Mixed at: Abbey Road Studios, London * Music Preparation: Vic Fraser · Global Music Service * Music Editors: Jay B. Richardson, Nick Carr, Roy Braverman * Assistant Music Editor: Denise Okimoto * Music Clearance: Denise Carver, Julie Sessing · Sessing Music Services * Music Consultant: Eban Schletter * Music Assistant: Jillinda Palmer * Auricle Control Systems: Chris Cozens * Concertmaster: Thomas Bowes * Singers: Heather Cairncross, Sarah Eyden, Gino Montesinos * "Bob Squad" Cue by: Tom Rothrock * Musicians: Paul Archibald · Trumpet, Mark Berrow · Violin, Dave Bishop & Nicholas Bucknell · Clarinet, Steve Mair · Double Bass, Jamie Talbot · Alto Saxophone, Jonathan Williams · Cello Technicolor Digital Imaging by * Digital Film Colorist: Trent Johnson * Digital Intermediate Producers: Carrie Holecek, Chris Holt * V.P. of Color Imaging R&D: Joshua Pines * Imaging Supervisor: Chris Kutcka * Title Sequence Composite: Trey Freeman * Digital Opticals: Rob Barr * Color Timers: Jim Passon, Dale Grahn Songs * Soundtrack Album Available on: Sire/Warner Bros. Records ** "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme" *** by: Derek Drymon, Stephen Hillenburg, Mark Harrison, and Blaise Smith *** Performed by: The Pirates · featuring Jeremy Birchall, Dwayne Condon, Craig Copeland, Randy Crenshaw, Kevin Dorsey, Michael Geiger, Nick Jameson, Bob Joyce, Norman Large, Rick Logan & Gary Stockdale with The London Metropolitan Orchestra *** Produced by: Gregor Narholz ** "Hawaiian March" *** by: Setsuo Ohashi & Yasuteru Miura *** Performed by: The Waikikis *** Courtesy of AMC Records Belgium ** "Steel Licks" *** Written & Performed by: Jeremy Wakefield *** Courtesy of Nickelodeon ** "Goofy Goober Song" *** by: Eban Schletter, Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, Tim Hill, Kent Osborne, Paul Tibbitt, and Aaron Springer *** Performed by: Eban Schletter, Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, and Tim Blaney *** Additional Vocals by: Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Wilson, and Carlos Alazraqui *** Produced by: Eban Schletter ** "Vibe Sting" *** Written & Performed by: Nicholas Carr *** Courtesy of Nickelodeon ** "Steel Sting" *** Written & Performed by: Jeremy Wakefield *** Courtesy of Nickelodeon ** "SpongeBob Theme" *** Written by: Jeremy Wakefield and Sage Guyton *** Performed by: Avril Lavigne *** Courtesy of Nickelodeon ** "Drowsy Reef" *** Written & Performed by: Jeremy Wakefield and Sage Guyton *** Courtesy of Nickelodeon ** "You Better Swim" *** by: Ian Fraser Kilmister *** Performed by: Motörhead *** Produced by: Tom Rothrock ** "Song Dedicated to the Giant Squid of the World" *** by: Stephen Hillenburg, Steve Belter, and Carlos Palazio *** Performed by: The Snails *** Produced by: Tom Rothrock ** "Now That We're Men" *** by: Will Schaefer, Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, Tim Hill, Kent Osborne, Paul Tibbitt, and Aaron Springer *** Performed by: Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke with The London Metropolitan Orchestra featuring: Tom Wilson, Dee Bradley Baker, Mr. Lawrence, Clancy Brown, and Rodger Bumpass *** Produced by Gregor Narholz *** Courtesy of Sonoton ** "Here I Go Again" *** by: David Coverdale & Bernard Marsden *** Performed by: Mike Tarantino *** Produced by: Tom Rothrock ** "Goofy Goober Rock" *** a derivative of "I Wanna Rock" *** by: Dee Snider *** New lyrics by: Derek Drymon, Tim Hill, Stephen Hillenburg, Kent Osborne, Aaron Springer, and Paul Tibbitt *** Performed by Tom Rothrock and Jim Wise *** Produced by Tom Rothrock ** "Just a Gigolo / I Ain't Got Nobody" *** Performed by: David Lee Roth *** Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. *** By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing *** 'Just a Gigolo' by: Irving Caesar, Leonello Casucci, and Julius Brammer *** 'I Ain't Got Nobody' by: Spencer Williams and Roger Graham ** "I'll See You in Hawaii" *** by: Tony Todaro *** Performed by: The Diamond Head Beachcombers *** Courtesy of The RCA Records Label *** Under license from BMG Film & TV Music ** Ocean Man" *** by: Aaron Freeman & Michael Melchiondo *** Performed by: Ween *** Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group *** By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing ** "SpongeBob & Patrick Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy" *** by: Wayne Coyne, Steven Drozd, and Michael Ivins *** Performed by: The Flaming Lips *** Produced by: The Flaming Lips, Dave Fridmann, and Scott Booker *** The Flaming Lips perform courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. ** "Just a Kid" *** by: Jeff Tweedy *** Performed & Produced by: Wilco *** Wilco performs courtesy of Nonesuch Records Inc. ** "The Best Day Ever" *** by: Andy Paley & Tom Kenny *** Performed by: Tom Kenny *** Produced by: Andy Paley ** "Marching to Honolulu" Traditional *** Performed by: Kapono Beamer ** "Pua Paoakalani (b)" Traditional *** Performed by: Kapono Beamer ** "Airs and Graces (a)" *** Written by: Paddy Kingsland ** "Camptown Races" *** Written by: Stephen Foster *** Arranged by: Edwina Travis-Chin ** "The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka" Traditional *** Performed by: Chelmsford Folk Band ** "Can Can" *** Written by: Jacques Offenbach *** Arranged by: George Wilson ** "Hawaiian Cocktail" *** Written by: Richard Myhill ** "Lonely Heart's Club" *** Written by: David Bell and Otto Sieben ** "Jarabe tapatío A" Traditional *** Arranged by: Carlos Periguez ** "Non Stop" *** Written by: John Malcolm ** "Sleazy Sax" *** Written by: Richard Myhill ** "Piano Presto A" *** Written by: Ted Atking and Alan Feanch ** "Too Tired" *** Written by: Hans Ehrlinger ** "So Tired" *** Written by: Gerhard Narholz and John Charles Fiddy ** "Happy Jose" *** Written by: Ulrich Wenzel ** "Curtain-Raiser" *** Music by: Alan Braden ** "Build Up" *** Music by: Robert Sharples * Animation Production by: MTV Animation * Camera Cranes and Dollies by: Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. * Filmed with Remote Cranes from: Panavision Remote Systems * Additional Photographic Equipment by: Geo Film Group, Inc. * Expendables: Direct Tools & Fasteners * Publicity: Donna Daniels Public Relations * Credit Sequence Wave Footage Courtesy of: Jack McCoy * Credits Administrator: Daniel Villagomez * Website Design: Primal Screen * Animation Software: Toon Boom Animation * SpongeBob Plays Only: Fernandez Guitars * Dedicated to Jules Engel (1909?-2003) and Stephen Hillenburg (1961?-2018) * The Filmmakers Wish to Thank: Billy Weber, Eric Coleman, Kevin Kay, Margie Cohn, Susan Crode, Mark Taylor, Brad Bird, Huntington Beach Surf Museum, George Greenough, Dick Vivian, Dan Crane, Nan Morales, John Sotelo, Milla Zeltzer, Chetan Patel, Cole Hannan, Heidi Johnson, Craig Aronson, Seymour Stein, Tom Whally, Karen Hillenburg, Clay Hillenburg, Anna Einsenman, Thoman Einsenman, Michael Eisenman, Nancy Drymon, Vera Drymon, Hazel Drymon, Madeline Drymon and Architeuthis * Production Babies: Antonio Atsuya Naito Mollura, Miles Christopher Bakshi, Cora Jane Baker, Nora Terese Kenny, Christian and Isabella Molieri, Emma Kate Bennett, Connor Jameson Wise, Kate Finley Wise, James Ransom Johnson-Brown * The HMS Bounty · Captain Robin Walbridge and Crew * St. Petersburg Convention & Visitors Bureau · Jennifer Parramore, Film Commissioner * The St. Petersburg Pier · Susan M. Robertson, Marketing Manager * EIDC · Los Angeles Film Office * Kodak Motion Picture Film * Color by DeLuxe® * Filmed with Panavision® Cameras & Lenses * Dolby® In Selected Theatres * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound In Selected Theatres * DTS® * "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. · Copyright © MMIV Paramount Pictures and Viacom International Inc. · All rights reserved * The persons and events in this motion picture are frictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Approved No. 41200 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. Closing Logos * Paramount · A Viacom Company Category:MTV Networks Category:TeenNick Category:Nickelodeon Network Category:Nicktoons Category:Nick Jr. Category:Comedy Central Category:Nickelodeon Digital Animation Studios Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studios Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:United Plankton Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:Viacom International Category:Disney DVD Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:IFC Films Category:MTV Animation Category:Rated PG